


Tell Your Father

by MrWilliamJamesBooma



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2018-01-17 11:19:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1385728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrWilliamJamesBooma/pseuds/MrWilliamJamesBooma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott thinks Stiles should tell his father about their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Scott broke away from Stiles lips.

"You really should tell him, he's your father"

"I know" was all Stiles said before locking his lips with Scott again. Scott allowed this for a few moments and then pulled away again.

"I'm serious. He deserves know"

"I don't wanna talk about my dad while were doing this. You can understand how that could be a turn off for me right" Scott was the one who lent forwards this time. Instead of smashing lips together and dueling with their tongues, Scott instead bit down lightly on Stiles lower lip and begun to suck. Scott then rubbed his hands down Stiles shirted chest and grabbed a fist full of fabric. He tugged upwards and they broke away from Stiles lip momentarily so that he could pull it all the way off.

"Well then we'll talk about this afterwards" Scott said before reengaging his mission to suck-off Stiles lip. Stiles didn't really hear what Scott was saying. He was too lost in the moment to pair words and understanding in his mind. With Scott attacking his lower lip he reached down into his jeans and adjusted his boner. When Scott became aware of what his partner was up to he slapped the arm and then reached down unbuttoned and unzipped Stiles Jeans and reached into the lap he was currently sitting on. He grabbed Stiles erection and squeezed it teasingly.

"Stiles" came the sheriff's voice in the hall, followed by the door opening. Both Scott and Stiles froze, but it was far too late. The scene before Stile's father said it all. Stiles sitting on the side of the bed, half naked with his shirt on the floor. Scott sitting on Stiles lap with wearing nothing but his blood red boxers, one hand wrapped around the back of Stiles head while the other reached into a Stiles pants. And then they had their lips together. It would be hard to misunderstand this scenario.

Scott pulled back from Stiles lip but he didn't dare turn around. Stiles, who was looking at his father who looked like a deer caught in a cars head lights and hit twice, hissed and shouted "Damn it!"

"I think I'll let you two alone" said the stunned father, shutting the door. Neither boy made a move while they listened to the dads footsteps echo down the hall and then down the stairs.

"That's fucking great! Are you happy now, he knows" said Stiles.

"It'd been better for you if you'd just told him months ago."

"Oh yeah, hey dad I'm fucking with my best friend. I have no interest in girls. It just rolls right off the tongue"

"It sounds like it just did"

"Shut up and fuck me" Stiles demanded leaning forwards to taste Scott's lips again. But Scott refused him access.

"I'll be happy to after you go talk to your dad"


	2. Part 2

Stiles couldnt believe the nerve of Scott sometimes. But then again, he couldnt believe the nerve he had alot of the times. How did he get into these messes? He so did not want to be having this talk. He wasnt sure what his father was going to say, hell he didnt even know what he was going to say. 'Hey dad, the boy I grew up with is not my best friend, but my boyfriend, and which yes does mean I'm gay, no the Lydia thing was just a phase, and yes were sexually active'. And then there was all the fun werewolf stuff that his father was still trying to understand, why would anyone want to have this talk.

Scott was right though. Damn Scott for being right. He hated it when Scott was right. And that smirk he would get when he was right, it was so irksome, but hot, and adorable, and damn he was starting to get hard again. Train of thoughts need to be divereted. 

His dad was at the kitchen table, a mug of warm milk before him, a vacant stare into nothingness filling his eyes. Stiles figured he was trying to unsee what he just saw. No father should ever have to witness what his just did. 

Stiles turned around. This could wait, till another time, maybe never, yeah never was definitely good, besides clearly his father wasnt wanting to talk. But as Stiles turned around he found Scott standing there, arms folded, head shaking back and forth no, that smirk still plastered on his lips. He couldnt help but lean forward and kiss those lips, maybe he could distract Scott. But that didn't work. His boyfriend pushed him backwards and he stumbled into the kitchen infront of the table. They were definetly going to have to draw some ground rules on Scotts pushiness. There was no turning back now though, his dad had seen him.

"So dad, hey, yeah about up there, well, um, you see, well..."

"Stiles" the voice was hard, stern, yet devoid of any tones of anger. Stiles definetly didnt like this.

"I'm sorry I didnt listen to you before son" the sternness was replaced with a sadness that no son should ever have to hear in the father's voice. Still this was confusing, Stiles had never tried to tell him before, unless maybe he had and one of the dozens of supernatural creatures they face on a daily schedule (and yes Stiles could see monsters waiting in line to pencil theirselves in on a schedule hung on a wall, picking which day of the week was going to be their turn to try and kill Scott and Stiles, or at least try and ruin their lives, monsters seem to live to ruin teenager's lifes) had somehow whiped it from his mind. In Beacon Hills anything is a possibility.

"Refresh my memory here, when did I try to tell you"

"Back at that night club, I thought you were just trying to get yourself out of trouble"

"Actually I was trying to get myself out of trouble."

"Still as your father its my job to notice these things about you, your mother would have known" Stiles is sure now that he would prefer his father's anger over this. 

"Come on dad, I keep secrets from you 24/7. Its my job as a teenager to hide as much stuff from my dad as I can. I pride my self on my secretive, stealth skills."

"Maybe it would be diffrent if your mother was still here. But shes not. And I'm doing the best I can. And to be honest with you son, I really dont need to know, or want to know about the mischief you get into, cause trust me I know your good at doing that. But this hurts, that you cant even tell me that you have a boyfriend, or at least I'm assuming you two are dating" Stiles shook his head yes. "Now look at me, you have me blabbering on like a chick."

Stiles didnt know what to say. It was an uncomon feeling for him to be so tongue tied. So he just blurted out "I'm Gay" for no reason he knew of.

"Yeah Stiles I figured that out." His father stood up and took the mug to the sink. "I know I cant stop you two from, well what you were doing, but still use protection, that is if werewolves can use protection. Actually you know what I dont need to know. I'm heading to bed, long shift, and dont ever forget Stiles that I love you, and I am happy you have someone to love too"

His father left the room, and Stiles remained there stunned till he felt Scott's hand on the back of his neck. This was all Scott's fault. 

"That was intensense" Scott said. Scott was right, again, about everything, and Stiles hated when he was right.


End file.
